Operative Rutger
Overview Operative Rutger is a City of Villains contact located in the Crimson Cove neighborhood of the Nerva Archipelago. His coordinates are (-332.5, 50, 5263) __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Stella the Mouth New Contact(s) * Magus Mu'Drakhan Minimum level 35 As one of the emerging leaders of the Mu Mystics within Arachnos, Magus Mu'Drakhan has become a very important person. His considerable personal and political power makes him arrogant, but also allows him to pursue personal projects, including research into the history of the lost civilization of Mu, and continuing his personal war against the Circle of Thorns. He would be a bad person to cross, but an excellent person to know. He has access to Magic and Natural enhancements. Working with Mu'Drakhan could be very dangerous, but it could also be very worthwhile. You might learn a lot, and not just about the dead civilization he's obsessed with. Information Arachnos Operative Operative Rutger is charged with dealing with vigilante threats on Nerva Archipelago. The last three operatives to occupy his position disappeared under mysterious circumstances; consequently, Operative Rutger is determined to do a good job. His network of information gatherers is without peer, and he's dedicated to working with only the smartest, most bloodthirsty villains the Rogue Isles have to offer. Initial Contact If you're going to work with me, you're going to have to get used to only getting part of the story. I'm privy to a lot of sensitive information, and it's not my habit to spread it around to my subordinates. If you can accept that, I can guarantee that by the time we're done here, all the higher ups in Arachnos will know your name. You'll be a rising star. Think you can handle that? Story Arc Souvenir: Souvenir title Intro text of souvenir Story arc title Text of story arc description Store Store items Missions Take out the fledgling heroine Briefing I'll make no bones about it: I don't trust you. Not yet. You'll have to prove yourself to me before that can happen. Luckily, I've got a way for you to do just that. There's a certain young lady in Nerva who seems to be making a name for herself as a hero. I want you to take her out. The woman calls herself Ether. You can find her associating with those Longbow louts out in Primeva. Mission Objective(s) * Take out Ether and her guards Debriefing You broke into a Longbow base, tore a swath through it, and put a dangerous little vigilante on ice. Maybe I can trust you after all. Maybe. Invade a Longbow base Briefing I've been given an important task by Arachnos, and I have to come through. If you're prepared to see it through without asking any questions, we can work together and both wind up looking good. The first step is to invade a Longbow base. Think you can handle that? You're looking for an agent named McGowin. Defeat him, search him, and bring back whatever you find. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat McGowin and his guards Clue: McGowin's possessions You searched the Longbow Agent McGowin and recovered a motley assortment of objects: some ammunition, a small notepad, and a locket bearing a photograph of a strikingly beautiful woman. Debriefing You have McGowin's things for me? Well done. Don't trouble yourself about their meaning; you can leave that to me. I am certain that what I am looking for is here somewhere. Eliminate agents on ship Briefing I know you think all you got from McGowin's pockets was a bunch of junk. But you found what I was looking for. In this locket, here. Pretty picture, yes? That's McGowin's late wife. Killed by Arachnos agents in a minor scuffle in Paragon City. Disastrous PR. Anyway, she's the reason McGowin joined Longbow. It's no surprise he keeps his most precious possessions hidden behind her portrait. What's in it? Well, you'll have to prove yourself worthy first. I need you to get to a certain cargo ship and eliminate every last agent on board. And don't ask any questions. Remember: every agent. Mision Objective(s) * Eliminate all agents on ship Debriefing All right, you've done a bang up job, and I can tell you a little more about our mission now. McGowin, rest his soul, was one of the higher ups in Longbow. Well trusted. Trusted enough to be given the codes to Luminary's secret headquarters in Paragon City. It's where she goes to repair herself and update her programming. We could sneak in there, pick up some schematics and get out with a minimum of violence, but that's not going to make us famous. No, you're going in there to get Luminary herself—so Arachnos can take her apart! Take out Luminary Briefing You know what to do. Take that ship to Paragon City, use the code to enter Luminary's base, and incapacitate her. Try not to do too much damage; Arachnos engineers already have plans for a while army of Luminary clones. Don't disappoint me. Take plenty of manpower with you, because this is important to Arachnos, and I'm not taking the fall for failure alone. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Luminary Debriefing Well done. Luminary is biding her time in an Arachnos lab as we speak. Our scientists are already learning plenty from her circuitry, and we have plans to complete an assassment of her capabilities before a full dissection is necessary. You've certainly come a long way, and Arachnos is paying a lot of attention to you. Just be careful that it's not the kind of attention you don't want. Interrogate Longbow agents Briefing According to my sources, the notorious vigilante Infernal has been put in charge of establishing a new Longbow base within Primeva. You are to assure this does not happen. Please begin by sweeping through Nerva and conducting a thorough interrogation of any Longbow agents you encounter. We need to know the exact location of this proposed base. Longbow's continued presence in Nerva does not look good for me. I cannot allow them to expand further into Primeva and the secrets Arachnos is uncovering there. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate agents in Nerva * Defeat 20 Longbow Clue: Longbow computer pass card You found this pass card on a Longbow agent you defeated. It should enable you to access Longbow's most secure computer files. Debriefing This pass card should let you get into a Longbow base, extract the info you need from their computers, and get out. Good work. We're on our way to taking Infernal down. Get information about Infernal's base Briefing First, good work finding that computer pass key. Second, it's time to go in deeper. This time I'm sending you into a Longbow base to retrieve any and all information about Infernal's proposed Primeva base. I've already picked your target. The good news is, it's likely to have the information we need. The bad news is, it's going to be heavily guarded. I've copied the pass key in case you don't make it back alive. What? Illusions do neither of us any good. Longbow would be happy to see you in prison, and you know it. Mission Objective(s) * Get info on Infernal's new base Clue: Base Info You found this memo on a Longbow computer. It reads: 'Infernal will arrive within the week to set up Firebase Valhalla. All personnel are expected to make themselves available to him. The base itself must be fully supplied with weapons, uniforms, and provisions. Debriefing Good work. We know where Infernal's base is going to be. Now to set up an ambush for this 'Firebase Valhalla.' Interrogate Crey agents Briefing We're not just going to shut down Infernal's new base; we're going to shut down Infernal. First, we're going to need a little help from Crey. I doubt they'd give it willingly, so you're heading back to the streets. You're looking for information about Crey's communications disruption equipment. See what you can dig up. Mission Objective(s) * Interrogate agents in Nerva * Defeat 20 Crey Clue: The Crey agent's story One of the Crey agents you defeated snarled, 'You want intel? Fine! Crey's been working on some comm jamming units in one of the favilities on Sentinel Island. Very high tech, very hush hush. Now let me go!' Debriefing I knew Crey wouldn't disappoint. Guess it's about time you paid them a visit, huh? Steal the communications jamming equipment Briefing Crey's got some communications jamming equipment, and we need to get our hands on it. It ought to make taking out Infernal's new Firebase Valhalla a snap. You know what to do. Get it. I'm looking forward to smacking that stuck up vigilante down. Hope you are too. Mission Objective(s) * Steal Crey equipment * 3 items to steal Clue: Communications jammers These high tech devices, stolen from Crey, should allow you to put the kibosh on Longbow's communications. Debriefing Good work. Now, to set a trap for Infernal. It's going to be a doozy. Plant the communication jammers Briefing According to my sources, Infernal has just arrived on Primeva to set up Firebase Valhalla. You're going to rip that firebase apart, but first you're going to make sure Infernal never gets a chance to call in reinforcements. I want you to get to a Longbow communications hub and plant those jamming devices. A little forethought on our part, and Infernal will be left completely stranded out in the wilds of Primeva. You'll also need to take out everyone on site to be sure the word doesn't get out. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Longbow agents * Plant communications jammers Debriefing Good work. Infernal should be arriving at Firebase Valhalla even as we speak. If only he knew what was about to descend upon him! Take out Infernal Briefing It's time. Infernal has been stranded in Firebase Valhalla. There's no way for him to call for help. Now get over there and take him out! But remember: Infernal is a Vindicator with a lot of power behind him. I'd gather a full team if I were you. Do well, and you'll be rewarded. Do poorly, and Arachnos will hear about it. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Infernal Debriefing You've made your rep and mine as well. Infernal will rot in an Arachnos prison cell. At least, until one of Paragon's brightest arrives to break him out. They always do, you know. Nevertheless, he'll think twice before he books his next ticket to the Rogue Isles. Well done. Kidnap Agent Wilder Briefing As I perform this task for Arachnos, another performs it for Longbow. As we speak, a Longbow agent is collating data on the biggest threats the Rogue Isles have to offer, and organizing special teams of agents to eliminate those threats. I've discovered his name: Agent Wilder. I believe he is beginning to zero in on some of my most valuable assets now, and that can't be allowed. I need you to kidnap Agent Wilder. I think it's time we met at last. In a way, I've come to respect this Wilder; after all, he does his job with the same ruthless efficiency with which I do mine. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Agent Wilder * Don't let Wilder escape! Debriefing Wilder is unwilling to talk at the moment, but that should change shortly. Within months, I'm sure he can be converted to one of Arachnos' greatest assets. This is a coup we can both be proud of. Eliminate the traitor Briefing I've got a little problem I need you to deal with. One of my assets has gone over to Longbow, and I need him eliminated. He's arranged a meeting with several Longbow representatives. The fool thinks he can trick me by setting up the meeting in Paragon City, but you don't escape Arachnos' eyes that easily. The traitor's name is White Lightning. Take him out. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat White Lightning and his guards Debriefing Let this be a lesson to you. Arachnos does not forget about those who leave our ranks. We hunt them down. Extract Desert Adder from Longbow Briefing One of my assets is in trouble. For years I've had an agent known as Desert Adder working with Longbow, gaining access to their secrets and their trust. It seems, however, that that trust has ended at last. Desert Adder has been discovered. Now I need someone to extract her. Desert Adder will have a lot of explaining to do when she gets back. Mission Objective(s) * Extract Desert Adder * Escort Desert Adder out Debriefing Mission Failure So, Desert Adder remains in a Longbow brig. It's no better than she deserves, but I expected more from you. I would suggest you don't fail me again. Assist Operative Rutger Briefing Good to see you! We've worked together for a while, right? Developed a certain rapport, I'd say. A certain respoect for one another. Listen, pal, I could sure use a hand if you were willing. I'll pay big money for this. It'll all be under the books, understand? Arachnos can never know about this. I've known for some time now that my job was risky. Okay, the last two operatives didn't make it out of this position alive! That's why I've been embezzling so heavily. I knew eventually I'd have to make my escape from the Rogue Isles, and I'd want to do it in style. But now, it seems, my time is up. Arachnos has found out about my little transgressions, and they're not letting me off the island alive. So I need you to plant evidence that indicates another operative was actually the culprit. Operative Vargas. He's been a thorn in my side since I met him. You'll have to defeat every Arachnos agent in the base to keep our little plan a secret. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all agents in base * Plant evidence against Vargas Debriefing Whew. Well, that's a load off my mind. Operative Vargas will have to do some fast maneuvering to prove that he's not responsible for that embezzlement. And I'm in the clear, for now at least. It's a tricky web we walk, those of use who shoose to serve Arachnos. For a while, the living is sweet. But there comes a time for almost all of us when our welcome is worn out, and we must pay for our sins. When your time comes, make sure you know about it in advance. Category:Nerva Archipelago ContactsCategory:CoV Contacts